The unexpected 2
by LeeVirtiKY
Summary: aku ingin selalu bersama kyuhyun.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The unexpected

Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun and other's

Genre: Romance, Family, Drama

Disclaimer: Semua cast hanya milik Yang Maha Kuasa dan orang tua mereka sendiri.

**Warning: **gaje, aneh, dll.

Ide cerita ini saya ambil dari sebuah komik karangan Shiba Nana dan dalam cerita yang saya buat terdapat banyak perubahan dari cerita aslinya.

YESUNG POV

Hari ini aku dan appa akan berkunjung kerumah Cho Kang In, yaitu boss dari perusahaan Spark yang terbesar se-Korsel. Karena rumah boss appa tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah kami, kami memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju kerumahnya. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, akhirnya kami pun akhirnya sampai didepan rumah tuan Cho.

"kau mengerti sungie? Kita sedang berkunjung kerumah tuan Cho. Appa harap kau bisa menjaga sikapmu, jika tidak appa akan dipecat." Ucap appa panjang lebar.

Semua berawal dari obrolan appa dan tuan Cho diacara darmawisata kantor tempo hari.

Flashback On

"hey, hae-ah apa kau punya anak?" Tanya tuan Cho sambil menyodorkan cangkir kearah appa.

"iya, dia siswa SMA" Jawab appa menuangkan teh dicangkir tersebut.

"kalau begitu ajklah kerumahku,untuk berkenalan dengan anakku." Perintah tuan Cho dan meminum teh yang appa tuangkan dicangkir.

Flashback Off

_Krek…_

"hey, hae-ah sudah lama ku tunggu!" tuan Cho membuka pintu.

"ayo, silahkan masuk!" tuan Cho pun menyuruh kami masuk.

"yesung kau pasti bisa dekat dengan putrku. Dia terlalu dimanja, jadi tak punya banyak teman. Nah, apa sekarang kau bisa menemani anakku dan ajaklah dia bicara? " ujar tuan Cho, menyuruhku untuk berbincang dan menemani anaknya.

"iyaa…" jawabku

"kyuhyun, yesung sudah datang nih" ujar tuan Cho pada anaknya.

Aku pun menoleh untuk melihat wajah anak tuan Cho.

'wah, tampan…' batinku dalam hati. Lihat saja rambutnya cepak dan dicat blonde, tatapan matanya tajam, bibirnya tebal dan badannya yang tegap, itulah yang membuatnya tampan. Dan saat ini dia sedang membaca buku diruang keluarga.

"ayo kita ngobrol berdua. Biarkan saja mereka!" tuan Cho mengajak appa keruangannya untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"kau anak dari bawahan appaku? Biasa saja" ucapnya dengan senyum mengejek tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku.

'APA? Dia minta dihajar yaa?' batinku kesal mendengar ucapannya.

"hey kyunie.., apa kau mau bermain denganku? Kalau mau kita ingin main apa?" ucapku sok akrab dengannya.

"kenapa bertanya?" dia menjatuhkan buku yang dia baca, berdiri dan menghampiriku.

"tentu saja begini" ujarnya, dia memegang kedua lenganku dan mendorongku ketembok.

_Jduk..,_

"hey apa yang kau lakukan, lep…. Hmmm" sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, dia mencium bibirku sebentar dan melepasnya.

"kenapa melawan? Kau kesini memang ingin menjadi pacar anak orang kaya, kan?" ujarnya, dengan seringaian yang terpampang diwajahnya.

"tenang saja nanti aku bayar" ucapnya lagi dan menatapku tajam.

"_ukhh…"_ isakku cairan bening tiba-tiba keluar dari mataku.

"a-apa yang k-kau lakukan eoh? Aku ti-tidak seperti itu, pa-padahal itu c-ciuman pertamaku" ucapku terbata karena menahan isakkanku.

"haah…" ucapnya terkejut.

_Drap…_

"aku benci padamu" ucapku membuka pintu rumah ini dan berlari pulang menuju rumahku.

Sesampai aku dirumah, aku kekamar dan langsung tidur karena besok aku akan sekolah

Pagi pun datang, aku sekarang sedang bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Aku pun keluar dari kamar menuju kemeja makan dan aku melihat ayah sedang membuat sarapan.

"pagi appa" sapaku, aku duduk dimeja makan dan membuat roti untuk sarapan.

"pagi sungie, kemarin kenapa kamu langsung pulang dan tidak menunggu appa?" Tanya appa sambil memakan rotinya.

"aku hanya ingin pulang saja, errr… hmm…, aku sudah selesai makan appa, aku berangkat" aku bingung harus berkata apa pada appa dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk lebih cepat berangkat sekolah daripada appa banyak bertanya.

"hati-hati chagi…" ucap appa dan melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku pun juga melambaikan tanganku pada appa.

Aku berjalan menuju halte bus didekat rumahku. Karena jarak rumah dan sekolah agak jauh, jadi setiap kesekolah aku selalu naik bus. Beberapa menit aku menunggu akhirnya bus yang akan aku tumpangi terlihat juga. Bus itu pun berhenti didepanku dan aku pun langsung naik kedalam bus.

Setelah naik bus aku duduk dibelakang sebelah kiri dekat jendela. Aku mengeluarkan buku novel dan membacanya untuk menunggu bus ini sampai dihalte dekat sekolah.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu akhirnya bus yang aku tumpangi berhenti dan aku pun turun dari bus tersebut, aku pun berjalan menuju kesekolah.

Sebelum aku sampai kegerbang sekolah aku melihat ada banyak siswa - siswi sedang mengerubuni seseorang.

"_waaaw..,_" ucapan yang aku dengar dari mereka.

"_ehh, itukan seragam sekolah Light Star?_" ucap salah satu siswi

"_keren banget! Nunggu siapa tuh?"_ ujar lagi salah satu siswi.

Aku pun mendekati kerumunan tersebut mencoba melihat siapa orang yang mereka maksud.

_Glek…_

"di-dia…" ucapku terbata.

"ikut aku" perintahnya dan langsung menarikku masik kedalam mobilnya.

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanyaku dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak

"aku ingin…."

TBC

haaay, perkenalkan lee dong in imnida

kalian boleh memanggilku virtia  
saya author baru, jadi kalau cerita saya kurang menarik jangan salahkan saya, hhehehe

naah, sebagai tanda dukungan dan partisipasi kalian saya minta...

REVIEW...

Jangan lupa yaaaa….  
gomawo…..


	2. chapter 2

Title: The unexpected

Chapter: 2

Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun and other's

Genre: Romance, Family, Drama

Disclaimer: Semua cast hanya milik Yang Maha Kuasa dan orang tua mereka sendiri.

Warning:Yaoi, gaje, aneh, dll.

Ide cerita ini saya ambil dari sebuah komik karangan Shiba Nana dan dalam cerita yang saya buat terdapat banyak perubahan dari cerita aslinya.

Chapter sebelumnya

_Aku pun mendekati kerumunan tersebut mencoba melihat siapa orang yang mereka maksud._

_Glek…_

_"di-dia…" ucapku terbata._

_"ikut aku" perintahnya dan langsung menarikku masik kedalam mobilnya._

_"apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanyaku dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak_

_"aku ingin…."_

YESUNG POV

"aku ingin, aah…, sudah jangan banyak tanya ikut saja!" perintahnya dia membawaku masuk dan langsung melajukan mobilnya entah kemana.

Selama diperjalanan, kami berdua hanya berdiam diri saja menyibukkan diri. Aku melihat keluar jendela, sedangkan kyuhun melihat kedepan karena dia yang mengemudikan mobil ini. Karena bosen tak ada yang bisa aku ajak bicara, aku memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan duluan.

"hey, kyu kita mau kemana?" tanyaku menoleh kearahnya.

"nanti kau juga tau" jawab kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan.

Beberapa lama kami berdiam tanpa saling bertanya, akhirnya kami sampai disebuah mall yang besar dan terdapat banyak took=took mewah didalamnya.

"hey kyu, kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanyaku sambil menatap sekeliling mall ini.

"kau ini, sudah diam saja" perintah kyuhyun, dia merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan dompetnya, dia pun mengambil sesuatu didalam dompet itu.

Prek….

"aduhh.." ujarku dia memberikan sesuatu kepadaku, tapi dia menaruhnya dijidatku bukan ditanganku. Aku mengambilnya dan melihat apa yang dia berikan padaku.

"black card?" ucapku menatapnya bingung.

"sekarang kau bisa membeli apa yang kau suka menggunakan kartu itu" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada dingin sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"apaaa?" aku tercengang, aku masih tidak mengerti apa maksudnya kyuhyun memberikan kartu ini.

Setelah beberapa lama aku berfikir, aku pun mengerti apa maksudnya.

Praaak…

"gak usah, aku tidak butuh ini" aku melempar kartu itu kelantai.

"apa kau-"

Braaak…

Perkataanku terputus karena dia menaruh semua barang yang dia bawa padaku.

"sudah beli saja, kau pasti maukan, hee?" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada agak meledek.

"aku gak butuh barang bermerk" ucapku kesal.

"kalau begitu bagaimana kalau bunga" ucap kyuhyun memberikan bunga padaku yang entah dari mana dia dapatkan.

Braaak… praak…

"kan sudah aku bilang aku tidak butuh ini semua" ucapku dengan emosi yang sudah mulai meledak tanpa ku sadari mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

"apa kau kira, kau bisa membeli ciuman pertamaku hah?" tanyaku airmataku pun jatuh tanpa bisa dihalangi.

Srat.. srat…

"oke anggap ciuman waktu itu tidak pernah terjadi" jawab kyuhyun sambil mengelap bibirku dengan telapak tangannya.

"semua cewek maupun cowok yang dating kerumahku, mempunyai tujuan tertentu-" ucap kyuhyun memotong perkataanku dengan nada menyesal.

"kau adalah orang pertama yang menangis karena masalah ciuman itu" sambung kyuhyun dengan wajah melihat kearah lain.

'jadi dia berbuat seperti ini untuk meminta maaf karena telah menciumku' batinku, aku merasa bersalah pada kyuhyun telah menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak.

Akhirnya kami berjalan kembali berkeliling mall ini dan melihat took-toko lain yang berada didalam mall ini.

"yesung, kenapa kau mengembalikan semua barang yang ku berikan padamu?" Tanya kyuhyun yang berjalan dibelakangku.

"kyu sudah aku bilang aku tidak membutuhkannya, barang disitu semuanya mahal kyu" jawabku.

Kami pun melanjutkan berjalan melewati took-toko yang berada dilantai 1 mall ini. Tak sengaja aku melihat sebuah boneka kura-kura yang berada ditoko boneka.

"ahh, lihat kyu bonekanya lucu" ucapku melihat boneka itu.

"kau mau boneka itu yesung?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil menunjuk boneka kura-kura itu.

"iya, tapi sepertinya harga boneka itu mahal? Lihat saja bonekanya sakat lucu" ucapku dengan nada sedih.

"kalau begitu tunggu disini" perintah kyuhyun dan dia pun mulai berjalan masuk kedalam took tersebut.

"ehh, kau mau apa kyu?" tanyaku

"tunggu saja" ucapnya

Clekk…

Kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam. Tak butuh waktu lama dia pun kembali membuka pintu took itu dan keluar.

Clekk…

"ini untukmu yesung" ucap kyuhyun memberikan boneka kura-kura iru padaku.

Grep…

"terima kasih kyu" ucapku sambil memeluk kyuhyun.

"y-yaa, sama-sama" jawabnya dengan wajah agak mereh.

"aah, aku senang bisa mendapatkannya, sekali lagi terimakasih kyu" ucapku disertai senyuman.

"hmm.., kalau begitu ayo cepat kita pulang keburu sore!" ucap kyuhyun sembari berjalan menuju ketempat parkir.

"baik" aku mengikutinya berjalan dari belakang.

"lain kali bagaimana kalau kita bermain bersama lagi?" kata kyuhyun

"akan aku pertimbangkan" ucapku tersenyum kearah kyuhyun.

'yaah, apa boleh buat, aku tak jadi membencinya' batinku, aku pun menoleh kearah kyuhyun dan tesenyum padanya, dia hanya memalingkan wajahny dariku.

Setelah sampai ditempat parkir kami pun pulang, aku diantar kyuhyun sampai rumah setelah itu dia baru pulang kerumahnya.

"terima kasih atas tumpangannya" ucapku

"hmm.." jawabnya singkat

"hati-hati yaa" ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan.

Kyuhyun pun langsung melesat pergi kejaln untuk pulang kerumahnya. Setelah mobil yang dikendarai kyuhyun menghilang dari penglihatanku aku pun masuk kerumah untuk beristirahat.

Haaay…,

Ketemu lagi nih dengan saya, kkkkk~

Ini dia chapter 2 dari The Unexpected

Semoga kalian suka

Oiyh, karena ga bisa bales satu" review kalian

Jadi saya disini hanya bisa mengucapkan,

Terima kasih atas waktu yang kalian luangkan untuk membaca FF saya

Maaf jika cerita yang saya buat ada kemiripan atau alur ceritanya sudah pernah kalian baca dikomik, dinovel atau tempat lainnya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih

Naah, yang udah baca chapter 2 The Unexpected

Silahkan REVIEW yaaaa


End file.
